


Walking in the Dark

by NHarmonic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, can be read as romance, darkness and light, i don't care, quotes I don't own, steve leaves for some soul searching, with Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: The world is a dark place. But only if you walk it alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t try to get inside my head. It's too dark for you.” - Unknown

“Bucky,” Steve called lightly.

They were in an alley in Moscow, Russia, the light of a street lamp as their only guide. It was almost like the cover of a novel, or a movie poster about faith and light. Steve stood in the light, his hand held out to his lost friend, an angel in human form. Bucky stood in the ark, his back turned, his fists clenched; his eyes to the ground.

“Steve,” Bucky replied, a heavy sigh escaping him along with some tension. It would seem no matter what, Steve would always calm him; if a little.

“You remember?” Steve asked somewhat hopefully.

“It comes and goes,” Bucky murmured, turning to look at the night sky.

“I can help you Bucky,” Steve said, “Just let me help you.”

“I’m not the guy you knew anymore Steve,” Bucky replied, then chanced a glance at his old friend. “He died a long time ago.”

Steve smiled reassuringly. “Then I’ll get to know the guy you’ve become, pal,” he said.

“It’s dark,” Bucky whispered, clutching his hair. “And cold. I don’t want to blind you with how dark it is in here.”

Steve stepped out of the light. “I don’t care,” he swore, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ll be your flashlight. And I’ll warm you.”

Bucky tensed as he was suddenly hugged from behind, then sagged as the searing heat that sank into his back. Bucky lightly covered one of Steve’s hands.

“It ain’t pretty, punk,” Bucky said, “I’m not some lost soldier that needs help. I’m an assassin that needs to remember what it means to live.”

“Then I’ll be your spotter, jerk,” Steve swore again, “wherever you go, I’ll follow Buck.”

There was silence, then Bucky left Steve’s hold. “Call me Jimmy,” he finally said, “it's what everyone else does.”

“Deal,” Steve grinned, then tapped his earpiece. “Sam-.”

“Don’t worry Cap. I’ll tell everyone.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve said in relief, then smashed the earwig under his foot. “Let’s go, Jim, I hid a duffel down the road with a car we can use.”

“Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” Helen Keller


End file.
